


Can't Run, Can't Hide

by OceanaFallen



Series: Run, Run, Run [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Chapter 11 has smut, Chapter 19 has season 3 trailer spoilers, Emotional Abuse, I did not come up with that ship name, I fell in love with this ship, If anyone wants to hit me up on Tumblr I'm OshiFallen, Im putting spaghetti in the tags, Lancelot - Freeform, Lancelot is the name of this ship, M/M, NSFW, Post-Season 2, Season 2 spoilers, There will be a sequel!!, You Have Been Warned, You're warned now, ao3 tags hit me up, only chapter 19, probably going to add more characters as it happens, s3 trailer spoilers, spaghetti?, what do people usually put in the tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaFallen/pseuds/OceanaFallen
Summary: Lance gets caught in a tractor beam from a Galra ship, and is held captive by one other than the newly crowned emperor, Lotor. What's happening, and why does he need the Blue Paladin in chains?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post season 2, and will contain spoilers. Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Sorry for the short first chapter, really meant just to set up what's happening.

A month. It's been a month since Zarkon was finally killed. A month since Shiro disappeared. A month since everything went south more so than ever.

In a heated battle over the skies of the Balmera. Whoever took the place of Zarkon was insisting on regaining ever piece of lost territory.

“Hunk on your twelve!” Lance yelled. Pursued by thirteen drones, he started nose diving into the atmosphere to burn them up.

Hunk shot the drone with his cannon, turning around the yellow lion to fire some more.

Pidge was busy connected to the side of the main ship, putting in a new virus that they expected would last for a full hour this time on the drones. It was improved since the last battle, where it lasted thirty seconds.

Keith was nowhere to be seen, off on the other side of the galaxy following a lead about Shiro’s whereabouts. Allura assumed it was the astral plane, but to get him out they would first need to get in.

“Pidge how much longer until those drones are down? Can't attack the ship with them working!”

“I need three more minutes.”

“We'll hurry it up we don't have that much time!”

“The shields are almost down on the ship!” Allura called from the castle. “I wish we could form Voltron.”

There was a moment of silence. Split up by accident. They tried to focus, but something happened.

“Uh, guys!” Lance yelled, pushing every button possible. “Blue isn't moving!”

“Hang on Lance, I got you buddy!” Hunk flew the yellow lion straight towards the tractor beam, planning on pushing him straight out and praying that he didn't get caught in it himself.

But that was when the drones began to fire only at Hunk. That's when they formed a wall to stop him. “Pidge what’s happening they’re only attacking me now!”

“I don't know!” Pidge freaked watching the hologram on her wrist slowly go from under her control to the Galra ship’s. “It's like they-” she was interrupted as a blast of electricity shoved the green lion right off the ship. Screaming for dear life, she pressed buttons frantically trying to get her lion to move again.

The purple light stopped and Lance was gone.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“Guys, I'm on the ship. What’s happening out there?” Lance whispered, watching closely our of his lion as sentries surrounded him. “Guys?”

No answer, just static. They were either all out of range now, or the Galra jammed the links. He cussed, leaning back in his chair for a second before pulling out his Bayard, watching it transform into a gun. He watched the entrance to his lion closely, occasionally sneaking peeks at the robotic soldiers.

He decided to turn up the sound from outside, so he could listen to the individual conversations of anyone that entered the landing bay. No use running when surrounded, but at least he’ll go down fighting until the other Paladins could get him out of there.

“My lord, should we enter the lion now?” Asked a Galra soldier, presumably out of the sight of the glass.

“No, let him out on his own. The blue lion would protect him so long as he remains inside.” The voice was deeper than the original.

“And what shall we do then, when he leaves the lion?”

“We shall discuss that in private, General.”

Footsteps rang as they walked away, leaving Lance stunned. They weren't going to attack him, at least not yet. But what happens once he leaves?


	2. Chapter 2

The human body is not resilient against certain things missing. Without shelter during horrible conditions, you’ll die in three hours. Without a glass of water, you’ll die in three days. Without food to eat, you’ll die in three weeks. Three is the magic number when it comes to things you can't live without.

It had been a full 36 hours since Lance was abducted like Kaltenecker probably was. Man Kal would make a delicious steak right about now.

He tried to keep those thoughts out of his head, watching the sentries go. He had seen exactly twenty in the hangar bay, all moving about. He had Blue do a sonar scan to get the best route out of there and open the hangar bay. Once there, he can run into the vacuum and climb inside Blue. Simple as that. Land on a planet, refuel everything, and search for the castle. Easy.

He took his Bayard out of the useless lion, some magic overpowering the weapons. It was a miracle he could get the sonar working. It was a miracle that they hadn't stormed in, but he knew that everything they did was strategic.

“Alright Lance, let's get out of this shit hole.”

He activated his bayard into a gun and trained it at the door. Using his trigger hand, he slowly reached for the button and pushed. The door opened, five centuries had guns trained on him.

One. He shot the middle one in the chest quickly pivoting a few centimeters to train on the next.

Two. He shot this one in the head as the others began to return fire. He began to walk down the gangway.

Three. He shot the last one of the left side before pivoting to one knee, training on the right.

Four. Direct chest shot, clean through.

Five. Four’s laser went straight through, ending up in five’s circuit board. Sparks flew as Lance rolled to face his lion, and the exit closest to where he needed to be.

Six. Shot in the arm, then again in the head.

Seven. Lance’s aim was getting worse as his vision swimmed black. If he had been hydrated, he would of shot this one first try rather than the third. Maybe rolling was a bad idea.

Eight. They were closing in, but closer targets made it harder to miss. Nonetheless, it took two tries to hit this one in somewhere good, the hand shooting. First time it hit its foot.

He didn't reach nine before he got shot in the arm, a scream of pain escaped his lips as his flesh burned. He tried to shoot with one hand, but ended up hitting Blue’s shield. He was kicked down to his hands by a sentry behind him. Or at least he thought it was a sentry, before a purple clawed hand gripped his chin from behind and angled his neck as though he would feast on his blood.

Instead of going Dracula on him, a cold gun tip was pressed against his neck, and fired.

Searing pain went through him again for a second before he was shoved to the ground, looking up. He watched as the beautiful angel of death above him commanded silent words, and losing himself to the heavens as he was picked up and removed from the hangar.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“Rumor has it that the blue lion and its paladin were kidnapped. Is this true?”

The Blade of Marmora had requested a meeting a while back, about a possible set back. No one in their spies unit knew who was leading the Galra Empire anymore, just rumors it was one of Zarkon’s several children.

Of course Zarkon has several children. 10,000 years, an empire spanning the universe. Man probably has more concubines than birthdays.

“I'm afraid so,” Allura informed Kolivan. “We need Keith so we may return them safely to Voltron.

“Allura, we can't fight the Galra without Shiro,” Keith butted in. “And even if we could, without Voltron we’d be stuck trying to leave, just like last time. The Blade has been discovered in their ranks, extra security has been added.”

Allura took a deep breath. “What have you found out about the astral plane?”

“Just that only those connected to the black lion can enter that. I'm looking for a way around it. I just need more time.”

“And what if we don't have time?”

Keith gripped Allura’s shoulders. “It's Lance we’re talking about. He could probably flirt any chains off if he tried hard enough.”

Allura nodded. Everything was falling apart, and all too fast.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

[FLASHBACK]

“They’re retreating!” Coran yelled, desperately trying to contact Lance.

The Bulmera down below was bait, and that became increasingly clear as they formed a wormhole to escape.

“Oh no, a Teladuv!”

“Coran, can you still track the Blue Lion?”

“Yes mi’lady.”

“Good. Because we’re going to get him back.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lance fell out of a healing pod, falling into the arms of an awaiting Galra. Took disoriented to even walk, he just stumbled to his feet and tried his hardest to stand.

Didn't he just die? Didn't he just get shot in the neck and sent to heaven by an angel? A giant fluffy purple ange- that was a Galra, wasn't it? The guy that picked him up was a Galra, not an angel.

“Glad to see you well enough to stand.” That deep voice, he’s heard it before… but where? Lance had to stop himself from choking on his own spit as he realized that once again the man that held him in his arms was the one with the deep voice, the one giving orders to leave him alone.

He reached for his bayard at his side, but came up empty. The white suit that he wore was the skin tight healing clothes, so the pod doesn't make whatever you’re wearing part of your skin. Not a good mix.

He tried to stumble into a walk, but almost tripped. The Galra picked him up by his elbows, a sweet grin playing across his lips. “Now now, you aren't yet ready to walk just yet. Sit down, and I shall fill you in on what you’ve missed these past few vagas.”

Lance reluctantly sat, eyeballing the door. He felt sensation returning to his legs, and began counting the ticks before he could run.

“When you left your lion you were overpowered by my sentries.”

“Your sentries? I thought they belonged to Zarkon,” Lance sassed, making the gap between him and the surprisingly good looking Galra ever so slightly bigger.

“Yes, and he’s dead.” He smoothed back an ear, as though he was correcting his hair. The mohawk-like patch of hair common among the Galra was seen on the top of his head. But unlike the others, his hair was silver and glittered in the low light. The tips of his ears glistened in a mix of purple and silver, shifting between purple and silver with ever movement. Lance began to wonder where else the silver patches grew.

“When you were down,” the silvered Galra continued. “I shot you in the neck with a tracker.”

Lances hand hovered over his neck. Still tender, probably the only thing still bruised after the healing pod. “A tracker?”

“To ensure you never leave the ship without the proper escorts, and don't go where you don't belong.”

“What do you mean?” He asked. He gripped the step, ready to vault up. Twenty more ticks, that's all he needs.

“If you leave the ship without an escort, you die. Enter a room you don't have permission to, you get shocked. Follow those rules, and you’ll have free reign of the ship to do as you please.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Why would you do that?”

“If I'm going to have a prisoner on the ship, who is the most likely to be attempted to be rescued, might as well create a way so you can't escape.”

The shift from third person to talking directly to Lance started him for a tick. How much of that fight was a trap, to catch him?

Three. Two. One. Lance bolted up, sprinting for the hallway. He didn't know where he was going, just as long as it was far away. He entered the hallway, and electricity courses through him.

Screaming, Lance fell to the ground.

“That was just an example of what would happen. It'll be turned off in about 3 doboshes so you may go to your chambers. I'll see you at dinner.”

With a turn, the silvered Galra was gone.

Lance groaned up to his feet, staring at the beast as he walked away. He was impressive, that was for sure. The silver streak went down his back, past the armor. It might of been fake, but it sure did look like he had the broadest soldiers this side of the Belt of Orion. Just the thought of that conveniently named cluster of stars made Lance look a little too far south, amazed at the physique of the purple monster’s backend.

He covered his face and sighed. Maybe he could use his charming good looks and wit to get him out of this mess? He just had to know where the tracker was controlled from.

Lance closed his eyes and lay flat on his back, wondering. Were the other paladins getting help from the Blade? What about those rebels that freed Matt, would they help? He didn't even know if that part was true, just that Pidge insisted that's what she saw when they were rescuing the worm with anxiety. But worm really wasn't the right term, maybe centipede? Worms don't have arms. But what if they have microscopic arms that propel them through the dirt, but we don't know about them because if we get a microscope that can see it we crush them?

Alright snap out of it Lance, you have a mission to do! Find his lion, escape, find the castle, kick the Silver Sexy in his tight ass. Show him where your shoe fits and whatnot.

“Hello, sir. I'm here to show you to your chambers.” A Balmeran, so far from their home. It almost choked up Lance, seeing one. He reminded Lance of Shay, the Balmeran girl that Hunk, his best friend, had taken a fancy to. He reminded him of everything he fights for. He reminded him of the fact that he was defending the Balmera when he got abducted, and didn't know if the creature and all the inhabitants were saved.

He has to free them. All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm considering adding some smut in this, but won't be for a few chapters. If you could leave your thoughts on this in the comments, that would be great!
> 
> If there is smut there will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter, so if you can't read NSFW material you'll be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

“You seem well suited,” the Silver Streak hummed as he watched Lance enter the room.

Lance didn't feel well suited at all. If anything, he was more uncomfortable than the time he had to run across the Garrison half naked, and not the appropriate half mind you, because he lost three games of poker. And he sure felt more exposed now than then, but this time for other reasons.

Skin tight spandex made him feel like the Man of Steel himself. His shirt was rippled to show his chest, pushing everything in just a bit more to give the illusion of muscles when he’s truthfully not that defines. It gave the subtly hint of abs, which he did not have. He did have the biceps though, and was proud of them.

He felt exposed because he could barely breath. He couldn't wait it get back out of it. He couldn't fight in it, he couldn't run. It was like a corset. Next time watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, he won't laugh as she falls off the wall.

“Come, sit.” The Galra gestures towards the chair next to him, a plate and silverware (haha silver.) already set up. It was a large enough table that Lance sat three seats away, and still not directly in front of the kidnapper.

A small frown played across the Galra’s face before clapping his hands, and the food arrived. The dish was served to Lance, but looked surprisingly like the castle’s green goop. As Hunk picked up from somewhere, “sustenance provided, ingest!”

“I do believe I forgot to formally introduce myself. I am Emperor Lotor. I was the heir to Zarkon’s throne, but assumed it shortly after his demise.”

Finally, mystery solved. The man who took over for Zarkon. The theory for the longest time was that Haggar took over, but clearly that was a mistake. What no one predicted was that it would be such a handsome young man.

“Name’s Lance,” was all the paladin responded with. No reason to give him the dignity of anything more.

“Well Lance, if you have any questions you are free to ask. Nothing shall be held secret from you. I want to make your stay here… enjoyable. In every way.” Charm that tastes of poison dripped off his tongue. The pause was just right to make Lance’s eyes widen.

He thought that Lotor, the devil emoji incarnate, would be a lady killer. Not a man killer.

It's not technically abusive if you get kidnapped, right?

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Over the course of the night, Lance slowly moved closer. He was still skeptical about the Galra, but was still tempted to get closer.

“I'm so glad you don't take after Zarkon for the looks department.”

“I take off mainly from my mother. She died long ago. I never really met her.” He shrugged it off, like it wasn't a problem.

“Was she a Galra, too?”

“Altean, actually. I just thought you would prefer a different appearance than that of your friends.”

“Actually Keith is Galran.”

“What is this… Keith?”

“Keith is the red paladin.” He shut his mouth after that, worried he gave up too much. All night he was walking a tightrope with what he could say. Lean too much one way, and the information he couldn't have in Galran hands were given directly to the emperor. Lean too far the other way, and his chances of escape were gone.

Throughout the night he found himself leaning too far the direction of divulging secrets, and no rational reason why.

“I, uh, should go back to my room before I pass out right into the goo. That wouldn't be good for this skin.” He got up, his hand brushing the bicep of the enemy. His heart pounding as he got a begging look to stay.

This wasn't happening five ticks ago. What happened since then? It was like a switch went off and suddenly this thing was more beautiful than the louvre’s paintings.

“Or you could show me that Altean form you were talking about?”

Lotor half smiled, guiding Lance back to his seat. Lance was scared that once he saw it, he’d be too far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am considering making the next chapter or the one after that smut. Please leave your thoughts in the comments, even if it's a "nah don't it's too cheesy."


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor’s Altean form was, in that moment, indescribable. That silver streak grew, from only being a Mohawk to a fell head of hair. Almost reaching his bellybutton, it was all in his face.

Pushing it back smoothly with one hand, Lance let out a gasp. His dark purple skin reflected in the light perfectly to practically make him glow. Along his cheekbones were those Altean marks, a purple mixed with silver to glisten. His eyes, a memorizing yellow that flashed colors with each second.

Lance was awestruck by the beauty of this man. He had always appreciated other men’s beauty, in that whole “no homo” concept, but never like this. All thoughts except his eyes left his mind.

“You enjoy this form?” Lotor smirked, his hand slowly coming to land on the human’s knee. His claws, still there from the Galra half, sent shivers up Lance’s spine, only allowing him to nod.

The Altean leaned in close, hot breath warming his already red ears. “Blue was already my favorite color,” he whispers, letting the claws brush their way up north. He planted a kiss on Lance’s jawline, holding back laughter as the human’s face went all red.

Lance shot up like a rocket, covering his mouth with his hand. “I, uh, I should, um, go back to my room. Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

He left the table, leaving a confused Lotor. Once the door closed behind Lance, he frowned and looked at one of the surrounding servants, those yellow eyes burning with flames.

“Send for Haggar! She must explain herself!” He demanded, getting up from the table. He stared at the plate Lance was using for a second, before screaming and swiping it off the table with a clatter, green staining the walls and floor.

He stormed off, presumably to his sitting room, leaving mute servants thankful his temper wasn't inflicted on them.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lance closed the door quietly to his room, trying to stop blushing like mad. Why was it that this… this thing couldn't leave his head?

It wasn't like it was the first crush he had. Oh no, he had crushes all the time. Just not this bad, not this much, and not with an alien. Especially a sexy, purple, guy alien.

His hand brushed against where just moments again Lotor’s lips were. He fell back into his bed, enveloped by comfort and way too many feathers.

Maybe he should just sleep on it. Get these thoughts out of his head. Preferably permanently.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“You have coordinates on the Blue Lion?” Keith asked, having finally boarded the castle. Finally caught up to speed, plans were forming in his heads miles a doboshe.

“I'm afraid that it keeps moving. It's been to three different planets since we lost Lance.” Allura pulled up her map, pointing out every planet and star the Blue Lion went to.

“Alright, good. Keep an eye on it if it ever settles.” Keith sighed, running a hand through his mullet. “In the meantime, I think I found someone who knows about the astral plane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been decided that if there is to be smut it shall be added later on, when it becomes more "natural" and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

“I thought you said he was under my control!” Lotor yelled, back in his Galra form. His form of power, not the weak Altean form. He hated that form, but it was appropriate at times.

“And he will be, but not too soon.” Haggar had her hood down, showing her stupid Altean face. So pink, so squishy. So easily squashable under foot. But he learned long ago that she was more powerful than she appeared.

“And when will be that?” He demanded, glaring at her as though daring to say an absurd number.

“Shortly after he wakes. It takes time for the poison to act, is all. Go slow with him, so not to kill him.”

“And how is it activated? You brushed over that earlier.”

“The touch of a half Galra, as yourself. A precaution, merely so he doesn't go around the soldiers for that.”

The poison, naturally occurring in the human body, discovered in a young scientist. It makes them stupid, and willing to do anything it seems. Just as long as long as they feel rewarded.

A perfect way to trap a Paladin.

The tracker wasn't even a shocker as he said. It was what stimulates the release of this poison. What shocked him was the field around the door. Something just to reinforce that he wasn't supposed to leave the ship without Lotor’s permission.

And that time would come, once he was addicted.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lance woke up, finally feeling somewhat normal. Maybe if he walks around he could find a way to turn off the tracker.

He opened the door a crack, and the Balmeran was outside waiting for him, back straight and staring distantly at the door. His eyes focused at the movement and forced a smile. “Hello, sir. I am here to take you to breakfast.”

Lance smiled back as best as he could. He really didn't want to see Lotor again, not after last night. Not after his jaw was kissed, and those hands…

Stop thinking like that, dammit! You have a mission, get out as soon as possible.

He followed the Bulmeran back to the dining hall from the night before, and sat down in the same seat. Strangely predictable, this Galra was.

Finally given the chance to focus on something beyond his captor, he looked around the dining hall and was awestruck once more.

Vaulted ceilings large enough that Voltron herself could fit without crouching. Light spewed from overhead windows that would put his local church to shame. Outside was a beautiful blue dwarf star, gas pockets shifting about randomly. He watched the windows, mesmerized by the swirls.

“Ahh, glad you could join me!” Lotor entered, a smile sweeter than candy on his lips. “And I see you didn't bother to change out of your sleep clothes.”

By “sleep clothes” Lotor meant a pair of tight boxer-like pants, that barely covered up anything. No shirt on, either. Lance squirmed in his seat under the lustful look of the Altean.

“There were no clothes in my room. The ones I wore yesterday were gone when I woke up.”

“Well then,” Lotor finally walked over to the table, standing directly above Lance. So close, he was straddling his left knee. A hand moved to the back of his neck, the claws toying with the loose strands of unkempt hair. “We could just wait for a new pair to be ready.”

He his left his neck, going for the door. Lance practically fell out of his seat then, shocked by that remark. He expected anything but to left alone. Another jawline kiss, a stroke where a hand shouldn't be lingering at breakfast, to sit in his lap.

“N-n-no! It's fine! It was warm in here anyways,” Lance blushed, his hand reaching for the place Lotor just left.

His heart pounded, and it did begin to feel hotter in there. He smiled as Lotor sat down next to him, wishing for that little touch back.

Lotor set his hand down on the table, careful to only touch Lance’s with a pinky. The human looked up, blushing. Lotor removed his hand from the table, to call over the servants for their meal. He stole a glance, and smiled at Lance’s begging look.

“Just a few more times touching him, and he’ll associate you with pleasure. A few more times after that, and he will only look to you for pleasure.” Haggar, as ugly as she may be, was a brilliant strategist.

Now to the fun part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating for this fic is being changed to Mature just so I can have a bit more fun with Lance ;)

“You sure this is the place they’re hiding?” Allura asked Keith, watching the planet orbit the star. Less of a planet, and more of a barren husk. The quintessence of the planet was removed by Zarkon to fuel his ships, and his life.

“Unless the Blade is lying to their own member, positive.” Keith was still sitting in his original seat, refusing to move to Shiro’s. He was coming back, and as much as Shiro would love to have his seat warm for him, it didn't feel right.

“Should we wait for a message or something?” Hunk asked, tapping anxiously on his legs. He had been barely able to eat since Lance disappeared, and couldn't sleep. His best friend was missing, and he couldn't stand that thought.

“Give them a few doboshes before we land. Keith, who’s going down?” Pidge was surprisingly the most well rested of them all. Not because of Lance’s disappearance, but because she was positive that they’d get him back. Why worry about it then? They’ll get Shiro to help and everything!

“All of us are going down there. Allura and Coroan will remain on the ship. I'm not letting you two leave my sights. Not again.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge landed, three soldiers standing on the surface. Two had guns, and one a hologram projected from a gauntlet on their wrist.

Once they called, they spoke to Keith. They informed them they were the Paladins of Voltron, all three from the planet Earth. They were going to be put through three basic trials, all to ensure they were not Galra spies or holograms.

The one with hologram almost fell over when the lions opened their back hatches, stuttering incoherently. A black visor was over all their faces, so no one would know their identity.

“Alright, bring on the first challenge!” Hunk cheered, pumping his fist. One step closer to finding Lance.

They three rebels greeted the three Paladins, their voices distorted and auto tuned. Understandable, thankfully.

The one on the far right reached out their hand, as though to shake. Keith reached for them first, but rather than grabbing Keith’s hand grabbed his arm up to his elbow. “Red one’s clear.” And repeating it with Hunk and Pidge.

“Some, uh, questions to ensure you’re from Earth. We got our resident human to write them up.” The middle one fumbled to get their hologram working.

“Okay Red, first question - who was the first president of the United States?” They finally asked.

“George Washington?” Keith answered, sadly coming out more as a question for his surprise at being asked a history question.

“Yellow, how long is a second?”

“Oh, a Mississippi!” When Hunk only received turned heads from the two outside soldiers, he sighed. “You know, one Mississippi, two Mississippi?”

“He says he’ll accept that as an answer, but it was officially a little less than a tick.” They finally turned towards Pidge, clearing their throat. “Officer, I have one question for you.”

“How come Pidge’s the officer?” Hunk whispered to Keith, receiving a glare.

“Do you want me to complete that, or…” Pidge started, shortly thereafter getting a nod. “What are those?”

Now it was Keith’s and Hunk’s turn to be confused. They didn't get it at all.

“My dad used to quote that meme from when he was young all the time. I know it by heart.” Pidge paused a second, suddenly seeing hope again. “Is Matt here?”

Before the middle one could respond, the far left grabbed Pidge’s arm and put something against the crook of her arm. “A blood test to ensure you’re not Galra.”

“I'm half Galra,” Keith answered, waving his hand a bit to get their attention. “Just so you know it's only half. I was raised on Earth. I'm a member of the Blade of Marmora.”

They nodded, requesting blood from Hunk now. “Your Blade with suffice as proof.”

Keith pulled it out, and let it grow to full length. The soldier nodded, before leading them down into the depths.

“Pidge, I think the one without a weapon’s got the hots for you,” Hunk semi-whispered.

“I am not, I can assure you!” The middle one emphasized. “I have and never will be attracted to K- Green Paladin.”

“Aww he nicknamed you, too. Kgreen. How adorable. New OTP!”

“Hunk, will you stop teasing them? They obviously are busy trying to help us find Shiro.”

“Shiro?” The middle asked too suddenly. “Is he, uh, another human like you?”

“The Black Paladin, in fact. Our leader. He’s stuck in the astral plane.” Keith was all business, no giggles. “We were told one of you went in and came back.”

“You’ll have to speak with the council on that matter,” replied one of them with a gun. The Paladins lost track when they entered the elevator.

“Can you help me find my brother in the meantime? I think he might be here.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Haggar was right, the human just needed a night of sleep was all before he became putty in his claws.

But before he began business, might as well have some fun with the pet.

Shortly after breakfast Lotor had led Lance to his private chambers and sat him on the lounge sofa. Careful to ensure that he didn't sneak a weapon with him, he whispered sweet nothings in his ear mixed with kisses and caresses.

And he was drunk on it. The more he got of this poison, the more he craved it. And it was exhilarating.

Lotor was just done complementing Lance’s eyes, which he personally thought looked like Galra piss with that shade of blue, but he didn't dare tell his toy that. He moved in to kiss the corner of his mouth, the closest he dared venture to that vile hole, but Lance turned his head so their mouths met.

It was a surprise he was not expecting. He was usually the one giving the kisses, not receiving them. And none felt like this, full of desperation and lust. Usually the women and occasional men he was with were reserved, and never dared to be the first to put a tongue inside his mouth. He was half-tempted to bite the vile muscle, but kept letting it explore. He needed the Paladin, after all.

A hand began to crawl its way up Lotor’s shirt, mixing with the Galra fur. He must of changed back in the shock. He quickly reverted back to his Altean form, allowing his own hand to tangle inside Lance’s hair.

Lance couldn't get enough of Lotor, trying to wiggle him out of his shirt. Lotor’s body was warm, and Lance didn't dare tell him he was cold in just his boxers.

Lance moved a few strands of hair out of the way in order to kiss Lotor’s neck, clawing weakly at his back. And Lotor devoured him, pushing him down into a laying position.

Lotor detached Lance from his neck in order to leave a stream of kisses from the human’s collar bone to the waistband of his boxers, letting his tongue toe with the skin just above it as his hands reached for the elastic to pull it down.

As good as it felt, and regardless of how much he wanted it, Lance worked to sit up, which made Lotor smirk.

“Good, makes it easier for me,” he whispered seductively as one hand worked on the waist band and the other worked on propping himself up.

“Maybe we’re moving too fast?” Lance suggested, trying to wiggle out of the Altean’s grasp.

“Your life is so short, why waste time with foreplay?”

Lotor’s arms were resting on Lance’s thighs, fingers playing with the waist band that had almost gone down to reveal too much. Lance swallowed.

Oh he wanted this. He desperately wanted this. It was practically a need. But not yet. He could wait, and he will wait.

“Maybe later? I'm just not in the mood.”

Lotor’s fingers grasped the waistband and started pulling down, a devilish grin on his face.

“I said I'm not in the mood!” Lance raised his voice, hoping to get Lotor’s attention. When that didn't work, he grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing him to look each other in the eyes.

He shifted to a Galra in a second, growling and baring his fangs. “Do you not want this?” He demanded, crawling his way up so that his whole body hovered over Lance’s, their faces centimeters apart.

“I never said I didn't,” was all Lance could say, all he was able to say.

“Then why deny yourself this?” Lotor asked, slowly but surely shifting back into his Altean form.

“All because I want it doesn't mean I'm ready, Lotor.” He managed to get the alien off of him, and started making his way to the door.

“When you change your mind, you know where to find me,” was Lotor’s only goodbye before Lance shut the door.

Not exactly according to his plan, but this one might just be easier.

He reached for a device off to his left, which resembled a touch-screen pager. He turned it on, and made the number equal 0.

“I wonder how long it'll take?” He asked himself out loud, a smirk once again on his face.

Voltron will be his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you are aware I have added some new tags

Lotor was waiting. He was sick and tired of waiting. Fingers drummed on the table, the seat next to him was still empty.

“Where is he?” Lotor hissed to a passing servant, petrified by his command.

“H-he’s refusing to - to leave his bed, sire.” As a response, she received a backhand that sent her sprawling to the ground with a bloody lip.

“Must I do everything myself!” He stormed off, in search of Lance’s room.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lotor sat on the edge of Lance’s bed, receiving a groan for an answer.

“Tell me what’s got you this sad, Paladin?” Lotor caressed Lance’s leg through the blanket, careful not to give him a fix until he was done getting what he wanted.

“How long have I been here?” Came a muffled question, Lance’s head buried deep in a pillow.

“Too long, I'm afraid. We could always move you to a remote prison, if you wish.”

Lance sat up with a start, looking ready to cry. “No, please don't. I like spending time with you.”

Lotor smiled sweetly, scooting next to Lance. “Then what truly has you acting like this?”

“My friends… do you think they’ll come?”

Lotor was off put by this, but smiled still. “Well, why don't you tell me about them?”

Lance sniffed, wiping his nose. Of course humans secrete fluids that Lotor never wanted to see.

“Well, Keith, the Red Paladin, is our leader. Well, it used to be Shiro. Keith hasn't been a good leader lately, doing everything he can to get Shiro back and left the rest of us alone.”

“Then he is not a leader,” Lotor answered matter-of-factly. “A commander remains by his armies, regardless! That is the Galra way.”

“And Pidge is the hacker of us. She’s like a little sister to me,” he sniffs again, putting his elbows against his chest. “But I couldn't protect her from being shot off the ship. She got electrocuted off when you caught me.”

Lotor nodded. He remembered that plan, and was rather proud of it, especially since it was last second. He didn't know they could control the drones from the outside, and immediately began having his system be more indestructible.

“And Hunk’s a sweetheart but sometimes I feel like I'm crouching on his style, you know? Like he could be better off without me.”

Lotor put his arm around Lance, careful not to let their skin touch. Not yet. “Maybe you’re better off without them?”

Lance looked up at that, obviously not what he expected to hear.

Lotor made circles on his shoulder, glad he had a change of clothes for him when he got back. Otherwise it would compromise his plan. “No ships or outposts have claimed to see any of the Lions since you joined me here. I can show you the reports, if you wish?”

Lance nodded. He had to know for sure that his friends were coming for him or not.

Lotor pulled up a hologram of reports, and began to type something.

“I don't read Galra, I'm sorry,” Lance apologized.

“No matter, I don't read human. You trust me, right?”

He slowly moved to touch Lance’s neck with his right hand, his left moving to hold Lance’s hand. Almost instantly became drunk on the poison, the poor human must of gone so long without a hint of it. He nodded enthusiastically.

“Good. Now, I should probably get going. Important Galra business to take care of.”

Lotor got off the bed to leave, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He smiled at Lance, turned to leave, and-

There was Lance’s hand, grabbing his wrist. “Please don't go. I- I like you here. Talking with me.”

Lotor sighed heavily, having already expected this conversation to pop up. “Oh, I don't know. You aren't ready yet.”

“Maybe we could get to know each other a little bit better?” Lance offered, his eyes pleading. “Don't leave me like they did.”

Lotor took a deep breath and sat back down. “Fair enough. Where do we begin?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, had a ton of stress in my life the past week.
> 
> "Mfw gf writes gay anime danfiction" -my boyfriend after hearing a description of what I was writing.

Pidge was practically jumping with joy when they reached the destination the elevator was taking them.

She shot out like a rocket, but stopped cold in her tracks as she came across a large crowd. Trying to see over their heads, she stood on her tip toes waving her arms.

“Hunk, lift me up! I need to see if I can find him!” She begged. He happily obliged, sitting her on his shoulder.

“Matt!” She screamed, searching the crowd of species she’s encountered, and those she’s never seen before. “Matt are you here!”

“M, you’re being requested on the main floor.” The rebel without a gun said to no one. Everyone just safely assumed they were on a comm.

Hunk put Pidge down, and Pidge stood still for a second. “He’s really here?”

They nodded, crossing their arms. “Now I recommend making it a surprise for him. He thinks you’re still on Earth.”

Pose nodded. She pushed a button on her helmet, and her visor went black. Counting the ticks until she saw Matt, and couldn't wait to see his face.

The elevator door opened, and out stepped a man, somewhere in his twenties. Scruffled brown hair, and red eyes. Scars instead of crow’s feet.

“Is your iris supposed to be red?” Keith asked, having kept his helmet on.

“Champion got a Galra arm, I got a Galra eye. Seems fitting.” He extended his hand, smiling at the three. “Name’s Matt Holt. You three also from Earth?”

“I'm Keith, the Red Paladin of Voltron. This is Hunk in yellow, and Pidge in green.”

“Well nice to meet you all.” He turned towards the unarmed rebel, leaning in a bit. “Why did you call me down?”

With a nod to go and surprise him, Pidge finally let loose the tears and hugged Matt tighter than ever. “Matt I'm so glad I found you!”

“Wow, uh, slow down a bit!” Matt laughed, trying to pry off the Paladin. “Why are you happy to find me?”

“You’re still wearing the helmet, P,” Hunk whispered. Pidge detached herself only to take off the helmet, smiling up at her older brother.

Matt just stood there for a second, looking down at Pidge in confusion. “Katie?” He half whispers, crouching down to get her to eye level. “What are you doing in space?”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Just one day without it won't hurt, will it? Lance was so much more lively whenever he had it, he couldn't resist the notion. He’d just spend all day with him was all. No biggie. He could manage that.

It was about ten minutes in of awkward silence, Lance typing away on a communicating device that Lotor ensured had no way to receive or send messages. All he was focused on was a child's colorful game.

“Tell me about Earth,” Lotor whispered in his ear, playing with a few strands of hair. The touching was becoming instinct at this point.

“Well it's more lively than here. And less purple.”

“Lively?” Lotor asked, leaning back on his elbows. They were sitting on his bed, just talking. Something different for once.

“It's so full of music, and variety. Different tastes every corner. Sand that goes through your toes and would make Anakin scream in terror.”

“Anakin?” Lotor was suddenly furious, trying to figure out who this mysterious man was.

“Aww, are you jealous?” Lance poked his side. The Altean simply crossed his arms and looked away. “You mean to tell me, the prince of almost all the universe is jealous of a Skywalker?”

“I'll just go,” Lotor got up off the bed.

“Maybe if you take me to Earth I could introduce you to Anakin Skywalker and his twins and grandkids.” Lance was bursting into laughter, clearly a joke.

Lotor was ignoring him as he left. He was jealous of nothing! And not when he was jealous for a pushy, nobody human.

They why was he turning a darker purple?

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lance was rather bored being with a phone with no wifi, so he scrolled through all his photos twice and played all his apps.

Maybe listening to a song would help?

He opened up his music and looked through his playlist. He sadly mainly listened to music on YouTube these days, and had only the songs his mom downloaded. Songs that came from the 2010s, when she was a little girl.

Shrugging, he turned on the music and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Humming along, it was a nice slow song from Train, one she used to sing his younger siblings when they were fussy.

He quickly changed the song to more upbeat, dance tune.

Lotor looked away for thirty seconds. Thirty seconds to try and figure out what hell he was listening to that would probably make his ears bleed. The security cams could not of predicted what was happening in his own room.

Lance was mouthing something into his hairbrush, standing on top of his bed. Jumping to notes he didn't understand their significance.

Lotor headed down to his room, peaking through the door. The song had changed, to a really sad one, except that Lance was still jumping about happily. The notes were scattered everywhere, nothing like he was used to, with no words.

“What are you doing?” Lotor asked, finally letting his curiosity take over.

“Singing to Panic! at the Disco. What are you doing?”

Lotor cocked his head to the side as the song changed to a sadder tone.

The human sang along, and at some point in time the tune turned happy. He skipped around Lotor, arms locking.

“S-stop that!” Lotor demanded. “Who’s George Washington? Why is he being replaced by John Adams?”

“L, babe, it's a song,” Lance laughed. “Have you never heard human music before?”

“Do you listen to it with Anakin?” Lotor huffed. Still jealous, obviously.

“Alright sit down and I'll explain to you about American history and how Lin Manuel Miranda plays a role in this, and the tale of the Skywalkers.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

They were sitting back on the bed, cuddling some more. Lance had rattled off for almost an hour trying to explain American history to Lotor.

“So, why didn't the British just send more soldiers?”

“They did, but soldiers over a long period of time feel like a lost cause.”

“So they gave up on what should've been a futile resistance?”

Shrugging, the human looked back up at the ceiling. “What can I say? ‘Merica and all that.”

“But how does this play into the Skywalkers?”

“They are fictional. Made up. The character I mentioned, Anakin? Hates sand. Whole monologue about how it's coarse and rough. Almost as emo was Keith. Really into BDSM.”

“BD what?”

“Aww, you’re so innocent it's adorable.”

Lotor looked down at his hand. Lance was holding it, and he hadn't noticed. Not only that, Lance was practically sitting in his lap.

The sudden realization made him swallow hard.

Maybe Haggar’s plan wasn't the best for anyone. Maybe it was time to make a new one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Groundhog's Day everybody!

Two full weeks on the new plan, and Lance was loving it. He taught Lotor how to dab, tried making space spaghetti (there’s a reason Hunk began cooking), and danced all night.

Well, they did other things all night, too. But it started with dancing.

Finally it came time when Lotor had to leave, for some rebellion or other in a far off planet. He even allowed Lance to listen in to the conversation, and heard first hand that it was not the lions of Voltron.

Time had become a blur, and it was beginning to seem futile to even try.

“When I get back, you are showing me around Earth. I want to meet this Alexander Hamilton.”

Lance had to hold back a laugh. “Sure? He’s dead, but we can visit his grave.”

“Sounds like a date.” Lotor didn't need to kiss him, it really was pointless without the Dopamine poison. But still, it felt good.

There was so much that just felt good about Lance.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“So what’s the plan?” Shiro whispered to Matt, his arm around his shoulder.

“I'm trying to figure that out. What do you think is going to happen to us tomorrow?”

Shiro shrugged, “whatever it is sure got the guards riled up.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“Cover us for five minutes!” Matt begged over the comm. The whole rebellion agreed that to complete the plan they would have to abandon the lions for this mission.

The rebellions were throwing a coup down on the planet below, and they managed to steal a Galra ship to sneak aboard.

Allura, dressed as a Galra, stepped off with Matt as her prisoner. He was the one with the Galra eye, and since they realized that Shiro had his arm they were transitioning to the eye scan. And Matt was likely to be seen at the coup, with his recent affiliation.

What he needed cover for was a distraction so he can put in the needed information.

“We have a small problem,” Keith answered back, having been on duty to watch with Pidge from the green lion the ship’s port. “There’s at least fifty ships incoming.”

“Fifty? Like tiny fights fifty or big cruisers fifty?”

“Cruiser.”

“Quiznack!” Matt cussed. He rather enjoyed that new cuss he learned since he joined the rebellion, but he sure didn't shy from his old ones when appropriate.

“Matt how much longer will you be?” Pidge asked. Always nervous with the brother, no one blamed her. Especially after losing him for months, almost a year.

“Thirty seconds if you don't count leaving?”

“Then hurry because that’s how long you’ll have before you’re stuck.”

Keith was tapping his foot, watching out the window as the main ship got closer. It sent a small shuttle to the ship Matt was in.

“Whoever’s on the shuttle must be pretty popular,” Matt whispered. “Practically the whole ship is around it.”

“Find a corner and hide until it’s clear then,” Pidge demanded.

“Oh man, Katie, you’re not gonna believe this. Allura, turn on visual.”

A shaky, static-y video began playing on the window. Out stepped a Galra with a patch of white hair on top of his head. A crown of what appeared to be bat wings was on his head.

“Met that guy once. Made me get these eyes. Name’s Lotor.”

“Lotor?” Allura asked. “Never heard that name before. Be careful, will you? Hey! Stop inching closer!”

“Hang on, my eye’s trying to translate what they’re saying into English.”

“Your eye?” Keith asked skeptically. “Is translating? I have to draw the line somewhere.”

“If Shiro’s can cut through cement mine can detect sound waves with mine.”

“Matt, his eyes don't cut cement,” Pidge explained.

“Arm, eye, same thing. Both Galra.”

“What are you two doing over here?” A new voice asked, one who wasn't part of the plan.

“Just thought showing a prisoner a man of this honor might set him in line,” Allura answered without hesitation.

“It might be good use to see him up close,” the other soldier answered. Allura was seen, trying to look blank faced but obviously panicked as Matt and his camera eyes were taken towards the Galra.

“No, no, I'm fine. I got scared straight with just seeing him, thank you. I should really get to my cell.”

“Nonsense, bring him up here!” Lotor commanded, waving his arm. “A human, and a leader of the rebellion? Why this can't be better!”

“B-b-better?” Matt was shaking, desperately looking everywhere.

“Why, my personal human might enjoy your companionship.”

“Pidge were there any recorders of a human being kidnapped beyond the three?” Keith whispered.

“Not that I noticed. Matt, you have to go with him. It might be Lance. We’ll get you out as soon as we can.”

Matt looked up and down, a signal for nodding.

He better be there. Or this new plan was fucked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's almost 1am where I live. My phone is currently at 2% I'm still at work waiting to get picked up. My hair is coated in butter and my arm smells like lemons. But the new chapter I finished at 8:30 is now officially up!
> 
> There will be a bit of smut, so if you need to know it will be about the middle. Rather than the regular "--- LINE BREAK ---" thing I do it will be instead "*-* SMUT NSFW SMUT *-*" and will continue like normal at the next line break.
> 
> If you choose to avoid it, please continue reading this, otherwise skip the last sentence.
> 
> What you need to know that happened in that Lance scream Keith's name and Lotor got jealous.

Last time he ended up in these handcuffs tied to a chair, he spat in Lotor’s eyes. And damn was it tempting again this time.

But this time Lotor seemed more… tame. Didn't instantly burn him, which was a plus. Didn't mock his complexion. Very straight to the point… which is more than he could say about the purple fuckboy’s preferences.

“Where are the rebels hidden?” Lotor’s soldiers demanded. No games this time, which was a plus.

He wasn't going to cry. He was going to be strong. His sister was watching, after all.

“Where are my Miranda rights?” Matt demanded, receiving a slight shock through his wrists.

“Where are the rebels hidden?” The soldier repeating, thumb hovering over the switch.

This was so much easier than last time.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“What does your planet know?” The soldier demanded, thumb hovering over the button.

When no response was given, he shocked Shiro. He won the battle, just for torture. He didn't deserve this.

“Fine, I give! I'll tell you what you want!” Matt was defeated. He was in a matching chair himself, and they were randomly shocked if neither responded. It gone on for an hour before they caved.

“Good.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lance was staring out the window, watching the stars pass. Lounging comfortably on his bed, wearing just a pair of pants.

The shirts itches too much, he rationalized. Maybe they should use cotton more often.

A kiss planted itself on his neck, and Lance rolled over happily. His purple boyfriend - were they that? They were just kissing a lot, and cuddling, and Lance really liked his company - was back, hair tied back in a long braid.

“It's good to be home,” Lotor smiled before planting a kiss on Lance’s lips. He wanted to tell him about about the other human, but surely it could wait until they’ve both had their fair share of fun.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Matt woke up back in handcuffs, this time his mouth gagged. Sitting around the old table her served, no less.

They weren't regular handcuffs. They were designed to look like regular bracelets, but if you moved too far from their anchor you got shocked beyond tears.

Handcuffs designed specifically for the Harem.

Rumor has it that originally it was originally women, obeying the prince’s orders. But he grew tired of them, and had men join the harem. No one willingly joins, and no one leaves without punishment.

Guess this was finally Matt’s. Maybe this time he wouldn't end up with a sore spot on behind. Hopefully.

*-* SMUT NSFW SMUT *-*

Lance was happy. He was drifting off to sleep in Lotor’s arms, staring out the window.

He was just glad his Altean-Galran prince had decided to stay after he accidentally killed the mood.

Right as Lotor was about to climax, Lance was begging for more. He just begged the wrong person.

He knew Lotor was the jealous type. He just didn't know how bad it got.

“What does the Red Paladin have to do with this?” He demanded, pulling himself out.

“Nothing, babe. It was nothing.”

“Clearly it's something, or you wouldn't of screamed his name!”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!” Lance begged. Seems that's all he was doing in here.

“Just go!” Lotor screamed, pointing at the door.

Lance put on his pants, and began walking out. He looked back once, to see Lotor staring out the window emotionlessly.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

When Lotor finally joined dinner a half hour later, Lance and Matt were already getting to know each other.

It seemed neither had met before, but were talking excitedly about the Black Paladin and how much he snores.

“He shook the whole castle!” Lance laughed.

“If he wasn't our pilot we would of been steered off course every night!” Matt laughed.

Matt was the first one to notice Lotor. He kept his head down, refusing to even look in his direction.

“Glad to see you’re making friends.”

“Matt here’s a sibling of one of my friends from Earth. Heard about him a lot when I was back at the Garrison. The eyes are new, though.”

“They should be,” Matt mumbled. “Your boyfriend here gave them to me.”

“I am not his boyfriend,” Lotor explained. “He made that clear to both of us.”

“Good, don't want my new friend dating a douche,” Matt snarked. Lance had to hide a laugh, as Lotor looked at the two in confusion. “And he’s trying to act all tough in his Galra form.”

“So, Holt, what do you know about the Blade of Marmora?” Lotor was absent mindedly cutting at his food.

“Nothing,” Matt answered, immediately shutting down. His eyes moved rapidly, like he was using them as a screen.

“Maybe we should talk later?” Lotor smiled wickedly. Matt closed his eyes, clenching his fists to hide their shaking.

Lance was watching them, knowing he was being ignored. He coughed a bit, trying to get their attention. “Maybe Matt here can speak to me for a bit?”

Lotor’s ear perked up at that, and he cocked his head to the side. “Maybe that is a good idea. I’d love to hear about what you discover later.”

Lotor got up and kissed Lance’s cheek, before leaving the dining hall. Lance let out a sigh of relief, and looked over at Matt who was staring.

“When I said I thought you two were dating, I didn't mean it literally!”

“Oh hush, Holt. What accent was it again?” Lance put his feet up on the chair across from him.

“Just do any accent beyond your regular. It takes five minutes to scan your speech pattern.”

“Did your eye tell you that?” Lance asked, trying a British accent and failing miserably.

“Ya fam,” Matt did the fakest Jamaican accent he could muster. They both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“Cheers, Love! Cavalry’s here!” Lance jumped up onto the table, pretending to shoot things with two pistols.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“What is he doing?” Pidge asked, staring at Lance standing on the table from the screen of the castle.

“He mains Tracer,” Hunk explained.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“Simba wants you off the table,” Matt added, still in his fake Jamaican accent.

It took Lance a second to connect Simba to lion to Paladins, but he eventually got off. “Was it through your fake?”

Matt nodded. “They want to know that they’re gonna pull an el Chapo on you.”

Lance smiled. El Chapo escaped through the help of his friends. And Lance was going to be next.

“Well, Hakuna Matata to you.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lance eventually joined Lotor back in his chambers, and apologized again for earlier.

He explained he got nothing out of Matt, but seemed to get his trust through Spanish jokes and talking about video games.

Lotor didn't want to sleep with him, at least not in the way they were earlier. But did he agree to spoon Lance all night.

A step closer to freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

“Can you figure out where they’re heading?” Allura asked, hovering over Pidge’s seat.

“Not yet, I just need a few more vargas.” Pidge was typing away like mad, biting their lip.

Keith was cleaning his blade, only half listening to the conversation. His head was in a million and one places, having memorized the schematics of the ship. Even the room that Lance would most likely be in.

They knew Keith wanted to find Shiro. They knew that he grew distant since Lance got captured. He’s barely eaten. He’a barely slept.

He looked over at the screen image of Matt’s eye. He was doing nothing of interest at the moment, just staring up at the ceiling and talking to Pidge.

If he fucked up this rescue mission, there won't be any known survivors of the Kerberos mission.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lance yawned, stretching his toes. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Lotor was still holding onto his chest, his hot breath against his neck.

He pulled the blanket over his head and moved Lotor’s arm so he could roll over to face him. He planted a kiss on the Altean’s lips, hand gripping his back.

“Morning,” Lotor smiled, pulling Lance closer.

“Where’s our next stop?” Lance whispered, not wanted to disturb the silence beyond the blanket. At least not yet.

“Earth,” Lotor whispered back, planting a kiss on Lance’s neck.

Lance shot up, rushing to the window. They were just now passing Mars, a planet he only previously saw in photos. He dropped down to his knees, feeling more defeated now than ever.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to see your family again,” Lotor sympathized, kneeling next to Lance.

“Not like this!” Lance screamed, pushing Lotor away from him. “Not with a warship! Not with the threat of my family and friends and my whole fucking Planet being enslaved!”

Lotor looked hurt for a second, before brushing it off and turning back to his grin. “I'm not going to enslave them. I'll try diplomacy. I'll make a trade agreement.”

“What happens if they shoot?” Lance demanded. “Humans aren't known for being civil to aliens, even other humans!”

Lotor gripped Lance by his shoulders. “That's why I have you and Matt.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

The door to Matt’s small little room burst open, and three sentries entered. Two grabbed him by his arms, the third with a gun pointed at the base of his neck.

Lotor and Lance entered from behind. Lance’s eyes were red, and a large red mark on his cheek. It was already beginning to bruise.

“Come, you two have a mission to plan.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“They’re stopped above Mars. They’ve entered the orbital field. I don't know how long they’re going to be stopped.” Pidge was wringing their hands, watching Matt’s monitor as they walked down the halls.

“Find out what they’re doing. Hunk, you and me are going to get them out.”

\--- LINE BREAK ---

“I'm not being your diplomat, Lotor!” Lance screamed at the Galran. Matt looked anxiously between the two.

“When you change your mind, you know where I am. You have 30 Vargas. Do not disappoint me.”

Lotor turned and slammed the door.

Lance and Matt were stuck in Lance’s bedroom. Matt absentmindedly toyed with the cuffs he wore, now staring at Lance’s matching set.

He knew that Lance’s weren't activated from the lack of a hum. His eyes would of picked them up once they were put on his wrists. It was just a scare tactic.

He looked around, and spotted three cameras. Everytime he crossed one, he crossed his eyes to signal Pidge that’s where it was.

“S T U C K ?” Green text rolled across his eyes. He nodded.

“K E I T H O N W A Y” It took him a second to translate. Keith on way.

“How’d he give you that eye?” Lance asked, sitting on his bed. “You never told me.”

“I was part of his harem,” Matt explained. “Kept here, actually.”

“So will I get a prosthetic like that?”

Matt chuckled. “No, not unless you piss him off. I called his Altean form the ugliest creature I'd ever seen, and that it was his pretty side.”

Lance snorted at that. “I would of paid cash money to see that.”

A moment of silence, as both processed what was happening. Matt was about to speak, when Lance looked at him. “There was a harem here?”

“Yup.” For whatever reason, Lance shook with silent laughter at that word. “The rebels go in and rescue them every other month. Normally Lotor replaces them all by this point. I've never seen it this understaffed for more than a week.”

Lance nodded, staring blankly out the window.

\--- LINE BREAK ---

Lotor smirked, turning the dial. “It's time to find out what happens on max…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone! Been dealing with finals (idk why they're in February, blame College Board) and applying to colleges. I got admitted to the one I wanted to go to, and even saw the campus today.
> 
> Plus the flu just hit me after the campus tour.


	13. Chapter 13

“You should've said yes,” a voice screams, the sound ringing in Lance’s ears. He couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

“Why didn't you say yes?” A sadder voice asked. “You could have saved yourself all this pain.”

A knock on the door.

“Don't answer that!” A third voice panics. “They’ve come to hurt you.”

Lance whimpers, trying to cover his ears to block out the voices. But they kept demanding to be heard. Demanding to be listened to.

“Leave me alone!” He screams, throwing a box at the door.

* * *

“Simba, seems like Beauty here is overdosing with dopamine. Got himself schizophrenia.”

 **W H A T D O ?** What do?

“I don't know, doesn't Disneyland have a space google?”

There was one thing keeping Matt sane his months of captivity, his months in the harem: pop culture. he remembers going to Disney with his sister when he was ten, holding her hand as they looked up at the castle. He remembers sitting her in his lap as they watched the Lion King for the hundredth time.

Katie sure did love Disney. And Katie meant home.

He just never expected her to be out in the middle of space dicking around like he was. Saving the Galaxy from giant purple furries.

Giant purple furries with human fetishes. A sentence he never thought he could be said and make sense.

* * *

Lance screamed, clawing at his neck. It was turning black, right where he was shot upon meeting Lotor.

The damn tracker was burning.

He looked around the bathroom, grasping anything and trying to get it out. Just get it out.

Maybe this would do?

* * *

Lotor was staring at the monitor in horror.

Lance’s neck was bleeding, right about the fake tracker. He’d been clawing at it for just a few seconds, and there was already blood.

Then he picked up the scissors.

In a panic the Galra reached for the controller, desperately turning the nozzle down. Down to normal. Then turning it off permanently.

Bursting out of the seat. Down the hall. Two lefts, then a right. Throwing open the door, kicking the other door.

He grabbed Lance’s arm, removing the scissors and pulling him into a hug.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for doing this.”

Lotor scooped Lance into his arms, holding his wrists tight so he wouldn't hurt himself again. He looked over at Matt for a second, before leaving.

Matt stood in silence for a second, just staring at the wall. “The fuck just happened?”

* * *

Matt was grabbed half a varga later, and dragged to Lance in a healing pod. Lotor was once again in Galra form, and grabbed him by the chin and stared into his eyes.

“I am fully aware you are communicating with your little rebellion. And I want them to see what is happening to the precious little Blue Paladin.”

He was shoved to his knees, and forced to look up by being grabbed by his hair.

**W H A T D O ?**

“You tell them to remain hidden,” Lotor whispered in his ear. “And the Paladin remains in the pod. No harm will come to him.”

“Wh-what happens if they don't stay hidden?” Matt requested, still staring at Lance’s frozen body.

“I can't wait to have a new member to fight in the Colosseum. Just like your precious Champion.”

Matt felt like shutting down at the mention of Shiro. He still remembers Shiro attacking him, just so he wouldn't be forced into that death sentence of an arena.

He still remembers hearing that the Champion would be “improved.” And the images being released for promotional purposes. And the rumors of his escape, guised as a injury-related death from the Galra.

He remembers holding a ceremony for his death.

But he was still forced to stare at his new friend’s stiff body, watching as a hole in his neck slowly regrew.

A hole that wasn't there when he left the bathroom.

* * *

“Keith, you are to retreat!” Allura commanded over the comms, watching the little blip that was the Green Lion move closer to the ship.

“No, I can get him back. I can get them back and we’d all be fine again.”

“Keith!” Pidge screamed. “They know you’re coming.”

It was a lie, but a small one. They knew Matt was communicating, but didn't know when an attack would be. They’re hearing Matt repeat everything just said, except rather than furry it was in tears.

“I still have to try!” The Green Lion moved even faster all of a sudden.

“If you try Lance would be doomed to the Colosseum and Matt would be killed,” Hunk explained, retying his bandana in nervousness.

The Green Lion slowed. “I'm turning back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter! Kind of lost motivation for a bit to keep writing this. Thank you guys for sticking around and getting this far!
> 
> This is probably going to wrap up soon. I have a kind of idea how I want it to end, and will be polishing it as I go on.


	14. Chapter 14

Lotor was sitting on his throne, staring absentmindedly at the stars. He was refusing to look at the screens directly behind him.

“My lord,” an officer said behind him. “Continue on with the mission?”

He ran his hand down his hair. He was struggling to keep in Galra form or even in Altean. They were coming in patches. Last time his skin looked like this he was barely 9 decaphebes old.

It wasn't too late to back out. It wasn't too late to say no.

But he didn't want to.

“Continue as scheduled.”

* * *

Lance didn’t wake up in the pod this time, which was odd. He figured he would of been, after that attack.

Honestly, he doesn’t even remember what happened. One minute he was fine, the next he was screaming. He wanted to forget what had just happened.

He let out a moan as he shifted to be a little more comfortable. His regular bed back in the harem felt like it was replaced with rocks.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Matt was attempting to smile. “You missed some major shit in the past twenty four vargas.”

“Don’t remind me,” Lance groaned, covered his eyes with his arm. Were these lights supposed to be too bright?

“Hate to break the news to you, but we’re heading home,” Matt sighed. Heading back to the Castle of Lions actually sounded good right about now, Lance came to think. “Earth.”

Oh.

Oh shit.

“I don’t know their plan. They turned off my eyes and then put us both in here.”

Lance was suddenly back on Earth, holding Shiro up with the assistance of Keith. Saving Shiro from inevitable experimentation, as he warned about the Galra and begged to find Voltron.

“I wish I knew what Lotor was thinking. He’s too unpredictable.”

* * *

“Commander Iverson, there is an Unidentified Flying Object approaching the crash site of Shirogane.”

He scowled. In the past few months, his beard was beginning to be riddled with the occasional gray hair. Even now his wife was suggesting retirement to help ease his nerves.

“Intercept immediately and take it back here. Put the barracks on lockdown with a mandatory check in every half hour.” His closed eye twitch. A habit of anger. “We do not want a repeat of last year. Dismissed.”

* * *

“Feels like we’re entering the mesosphere,” Matt barely groaned, the shaking of the ship making it almost indecipherable.

The Lions and the Castle remove all this shaking about atmospheric reentry. The last time that Lance felt like this was during the simulators back in the Garrison.

The shaking was getting worse.

And worse.

A strange smell was slowly creeping in the air, making both boys want to puke.

Too many Gs. Too many smells.

Then Lance saw Matt slump in his harness.

And his own vision began to swim blue.

Blue? Why blue?

Then the edges began to turn black.

_CRAAAAAAASH_

* * *

“Lotor sent a pod down to Earth!” Coran yelled, pulling it up on a giant visual.

The pod was one of their cargo pods, driven by sentries. They’ve intercepted enough of them to know.

But they also knew it wasn't designed for reentry.

“Plotting landing site now…” Pidge whispered, her eyes barely leaving the screen showing them hurtling towards Earth.

The last visual they got from Matt was him staring at the pod before Lotor whispered a sentence that’ll be forever engrained into the Paladin’s brains.

“Send Iverson my regards.”

* * *

The soldiers were already down on the ground, guns aiming at door. No one, or at least, nothing, was in the cockpit.

Many of them were newly stationed there. They’d all heard the rumors that a man had crash landed. Then a giant blue lion appeared.

Without any human intervention, the door slid open, like a storage garage.

Except rather than antiques long forgot, it was two men.

They followed orders as instructed. Whatever it was, return it to the Garrison. Do not engage with whatever was found. Do not activate anything. Only transportation and protection.

The men were passed out on the floor, despite a set of seat belts against the wall. No one said a word as they were picked up and shoved into the back of the truck.

They were coming to around when the convey was entering the gate. They purposely put them in separate cars, to avoid any discussion.

“Matt?” The darker of the two asked. No one in the truck recognized him, but they did recognize he was human.

He looked around and looked ready to cry. “I'm back on Earth…” he sniffled. “Oh God I'm on Earth…”

Suddenly he looked up and started to scream. “LOTOR YOU ASS YOU SHOULD LEFT THIS PLACE ALONE!!”

* * *

“Hello Iverson,” Matt smiled, keeping his eyes shut. He would recognize those footsteps anywhere after learning under him for three years. “Miss me?”

“Matthew Holt. Second of the Kerberos crew to reappear… how is Shiro?”

“Shiro?” Matt’s voice cracked. “He’s fighting space furries, don't you know?”

“And you found one of our missing privates.”

“Oh, Lance? Yeah, yeah they’re all up fighting those space furries in a castle with a princess who knows magic.”

Suddenly the arms of the chair he’s strapped to are slammed down upon, and he’s tipping. He wants to open his eyes. Just not yet. His screen is flickering, but not fully back on.

“Stop fucking around!” His face must be less than a foot from his face. “How did you three survive up there for so long?”

“We got kidnapped by an alien race known as the Galra,” Matt calmly explained. “Giant, purple, and covered in fur. Shiro became a fighter, and I became a slave for their crowned prince, Lotor. Since then their emperor was killed by Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge. All students you lost. I got rescued by a rebellion against Lotor.”

He was suddenly righted, and Iverson stepped back. “I don't believe you.”

“You don't have to. Soon Lotor is going to attack and you’re going to be unprepared and the Lions are going to-”

“Hold up!” Iverson demanded, interrupting mid sentence. “Lions?”

“Giant metal Lions. Lance drives the Blue Lion. He found it here on Earth.”

Finally, his vision was back. He opened his eyes, and smiled at Iverson’s shocked face. The rebooting screen for the text was still scrolling across.

“I can show you some pictures, if you wish? I took a few once Lotor gave me these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments! Decided now was a good time to add another chapter while I still got momentum.
> 
> Over 1,000 words in a day. I'm not used to this.


	15. Chapter 15

“Stop whining! You have no feelings!” Zarkon had yelled at him, way back in the early days of the empire.

An arranged marriage, with Princess Koral. She didn't speak their language, and why should be expected to if she wasn't going to marry him?

Lotor had insisted that she would be unhappy in their marriage. He claimed that he needed time to help conquer more before he even considered continuing the bloodline.

What he really wanted was her brother, Gerarin.

But those words would forever run through his head, during any moment he dared to cease from his mission in life. His destiny.

You have no feelings.

You have no feelings and don't deserve to be with the one you lust.

If you have no feelings it is never anything more than lust.

* * *

He was staring at the screen when it flickered on. He had the system Matt was running on attached to his own system. He couldn't remove Voltron, but now he could always see what was happening.

“I can show you some pictures, if you wish? I took a few once Lotor gave me these.”

He smirked. Oh how he remembered that voice screaming his name. Almost made him blush.

He never heard Lance scream his name.

At least, not in that context. He sure did scream it at him during their last fight.

Instead he just watched through the eyes of the rebel, as he explain the alien races with accompanying photograph.

Heh, photographs. The species was so primitive they haven't come up with a viable holographic system. Yet they somehow got into space. Adorable little creatures, always curious.

Suddenly, the photographs changed to some featuring the Paladins, he had tuned out for long enough for Matt to change topics.

Of course he chose the picture of Lotor kissing Lance’s cheek. Just the thought of it made him furious.

He closed the hologram. Still furious, he grabbed the end of the table it rested on and threw it.

The little blue planet had nothing he wanted anyways.

But everything he wanted all at once.

He needed to speak with Haggar, and get more of his needed Quintessence. It made his father emotionless, maybe it'll work on him. He just never had a large enough dose before.

You have no feelings.

* * *

Matt was watching through some form of glass. Something uniquely Earth, something Iverson had called a “two way mirror” just moments before.

Truth be told, he wanted to scare the rebels. Let them believe he has connects to Earth. He heard Iverson’s name back when he tortured the two humans.

Though the torture for the one he was watching through never did end. And the other never did stop fighting until he wasn't around anymore.

Of course it had been a matter of dobashes before he got himself a new holographic system. He needed to know what was happening to his little experiment.

That's all it was, an experiment.

Snapping himself back to reality was Lance reentering his vision. Cuffed, and looking slightly defeated. Unharmed.

“We are going to ask you a few questions regarding your identity, just to verify you are who you claim to be.” A voice, not seen on the hologram. It was calming, almost soothing even Lotor.

“Alright, bring it on!” Lance cheer, excited all of a sudden.

“Question one: what was your first place of employment?”

Lance smirked. “I started working at a movie theatre when I was seventeen. I had left and joined the Garrison when I was eighteen.”

Questions similar to those in stature kept reappearing for minutes on end, until finally one appeared that made Lotor’s voice hitch.

“Pretend rivalry?” Lance scoffed “Nah fam, that was real. Me and Keith are total rivals. Hell, even in space we’re rivals!”

Keith. A name he never wanted to hear again.

The damned Red Paladin who stole Lance’s heart.

But with Matt, he had a chance of wiping out the Red Paladin, once and for all.

He snuck a peek at the other holograms and smiled.

He had a fleet, manned only by sentries, closing in on the planet. He was already light years away, leaving them all behind.

Watching a scan of the surrounding atmosphere, he smiled as a blip appeared. Then a larger mass.

The Castle of Lions.

Three lions spread across, fighting the sentries. It was just one ship, not even important. Expendable.

But the Lions never considered anything expendable.

When one of their own, even the most useless, was missing, they banded together closer to find them.

When their leader went missing, they refused to find a replacement until he was found. Of course, Lotor knew exactly where he was, but that ruined half the fun.

The fun of Lance squirming under his thumb.

Back through the human’s eyes, red lights were flashing and the man known as Iverson was screaming at Matt.

“You led the aliens straight towards us! A battle just above the atmosphere!”

“Hang on!” Matt yelled back. “Pull up the images. I'll tell you the friendlies.”

An image of the battle, frozen in time, was projected onto a wall. Matt stood up and, without hesitation, pointed out that all the Galra used purple, because “purple is a very emo color and Lotor is the gayest emo I know.”

None of that sentence made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was hard to write. Posting this at work, at like 12:30 in the morning. Hope it's actually half decent.


	16. Chapter 16

“Where does his eyes say he is?” Keith asked on the comm, flying over the state of New York. Since they last were on Earth, winter had set in and left every tree was weighed down with the layers upon layers of the fluff.

“In a desert,” Coran answered back. “I'm afraid I don't know your maps very well. Projecting onto your Lion now.”

A red dot was flashing on the screen. Right over the white dunes of New Mexico, almost to the border of Mexico and Texas.

They weren't keeping him at the Garrison at all. They were keeping him miles away, at the nearest military installation.

He urged Red to fly a little faster, readying to attack anyone who got between him and Lance. Red was flying a little higher, to avoid any planes and other airborne creatures until they were about to come across him.

It took less than 60 seconds at the fastest Red could go.

60 seconds until a moving military caravan was visible, heading towards a nearby base.

He landed Red, who roared angrily.

“Release the Blue Paladin and no harm will come to you!”

He didn’t have much time. The military may or may not have an airfield at this installation, and if they did, they would surely send planes out soon. To attack the flying, Red Lion.

Out stepped a soldier, based on his uniform some kind of Air Force. His arms were up, indicating no weapons. “He’s in the back,” the soldier calmly stated. “I’ll go get him for you.”

He turned around and headed to the back of the truck bay, and opened it slowly. However slow it opened, it didn’t stop Lance from barging out and running towards Red, almost in tears. The past weeks had been brutal, the most tear jerking weeks of his life.

Suddenly Lance stopped and turned towards the soldier. “Where’s Matt?”

The soldier raced to get Matt out, who also threw himself out and hugged Lance. “Keith, open the hatch, Big Boy.”

That’s one thing he hadn’t missed about Matt was the insufferable nicknames. He knew he was raised mainly in Texas, at least before meeting Shiro, and never shied away from the ridiculous nicknames. The worst was Corn Fish.

Keith opened the hatch and groaned. “I swear to God, Matt, if you call me that one more time I’m throwing you out the airlock.”

The human laughed as he took his seat to Keith’s left. “Good to see you, too.”

Keith avoided looking in the general direction of Lance. He figured he needed a healing pod, and didn't want to know how much.

* * *

Hunk was practically squeezing Lance to death. Lance just gasped for breath, asking Hunk to _please let go you’re gonna break a rib._

They let go, and Allura did a quick glance over. Nothing out of the ordinary, health wise at least. Looked strikingly healthy for someone who just spent weeks as a prisoner.

“Lotor put me in a healing pod before he sent us to Earth,” Lance explained, trying his best to avoid details. He had begged Matt earlier to keep the events of the ship between them.

No one needed to know what happened.

Pidge was practically dragging Matt to the healing pods. Unlike Lance, he hadn't seen the inside of one in ages. The closest he got was having his face shoved at the one Lance was in.

Funny how everyone assumes he got tortured after being released from the pod.

“I think I'm gonna go hit the hay…” Lance grumbled. “It's been a long day.”

He looked up at Keith, only for a second. Of course Keith was watching Matt go. Matt seemed to be a little more important than he had these past weeks.

Everyone was fine without Lance. Sure, they were searching for him, trying to get him out. But they looked for Matt first, they recruited him.

Probably would've given him the Blue Lion if she was here.

His head back down, he slugged his way back to his room. Once alone, he finally let go of that breath and leaned against the door.

Maybe he could go without mentioning it. Just return to Voltron, get his lion, and forget it ever happened.

That seemed like the ideal plan at this point, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this, plotting the next chapter!
> 
> Shout out to my friend's boyfriend for the Texas nicknames. Upon hearing it was for fanfiction we had a whole discussion and came to the conclusion this was about Avenger Furries in Space.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been days and Lance hadn't left his room for more than five minutes at a time to go to the bathroom. And the only reason they knew this was from the occasional alerts sent to the bridge.

They had tried to have each person come down, but he refused to open the door. Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Matt, and finally Keith.

_Knock knock knock_

“Lance? I know you’re in there.” _Knock knock knock_. “Lance please come out, we’ll get you some food goo and we can talk it-”

The burst open and Lance’s hand shot out, grabbing Keith’s collar. He was pulled inside, and shoved on the bed.

“I figured out where the Blue Lion is!”

“Lance, we know where she is. She in the Forvoriam Gala-”

“No, she isn't.” His smile was wide as he interrupted. “I know Lotor, he’s setting a trap. Everything is calculated three moves ahead.”

Keith nodded, despite not knowing at all what Lance was talking about. He clearly didn't think far enough ahead to prevent Lance from being rescued by Voltron.

“So, I borrowed a pair of Allura’s bracelets and began scanning space-”

“You scanned space for two days?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, now don't interrupt. I initially went the way of tracking through quintessence, except something happened. I think maybe when Pidge was knocked off.”

“What are you saying?” Keith leaned back ever so slightly.

Lance began to frown. “The Green Lion caught a virus from the ship. It began to confuse the quintessence of the Paladins with the quintessence of the Lions. The Lion hasn't moved an inch.”

Keith seemed to digest this for a second, before nodding. “Where is the Blue Lion?”

Lance shrugged. “According to the map, same place as the Black Paladin. The Colosseum.”

* * *

“Does he have any proof of this?” Allura asked, watching from the screen Lance eating. Everyone was in the bridge, while he sat alone eating food goo. Keith felt like he was playing telephone, discussing this.

“Before Matt showed up, Lotor was starting to trust Lance. Even started taking him to some Galran meetings. They were supposedly talking about a Champion like no other.”

Matt’s head shot up. “The Galra only use Champion every once in a few decaphebes. When they’re going to make a mass produced weapon out of them.” When he got strange glances, he took a deep breath. “A few friends in the rebellion worked on the diagnostics before they joined.”

“So… what does this mean?” Hunk asked, looking between everyone.

“We go with Lance’s plan.” Allura left, walking down the hall.

* * *

**Incoming Video Message from Commander Borton**

It had been two weeks, and there was still no sign of the Blue Paladin or any member of Voltron. It was making Lotor beyond pissed. And with the incoming video message, it felt like a gag. They were only instructed to contact him if a human was detained.

He answered, in full Galra form, and waited.

“Vrepit Sa.” The first words were the traditional greeting. As customary with anyone.

“What have you found?” Lotor requested, immediately to business. No time for small talk. He must defeat Voltron for the empire.

“Two humans were discovered acquiring supplies and weapons, and were detained less than a Varga ago. Upon discovering they were humans, you were contacted immediately.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, and watched the man squirm for a second. “Show me who they are.”

Two humans, both all too familiar to him. Handcuffed, and sadly allowed to converse. He won't let them escape this time.

“Muzzle them. Someone will be there in a Varga to take them off your hands. Vrepit Sa.”

“Vrepit-” before he could finish the saying, Lotor cut off the message.

Since they had been sent to Earth and picked up by the Red Paladin, Lotor had begun to reform his Harem. It wasn't as it was at its height, just a mere seven.

One, a pretty little thing with four hair appendages that matched her skin tone, had been sent out of sight during the phone call. Her hands, only three fingers each, wrung with nerves. She looked up at him when the call was over, but her face wasn't the face of joy she'd been instructed to keep.

He’ll have to do something about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up everyone: in some upcoming chapter there will be mentions of the trailer and teaser for Voltron. If you wish to avoid reading these, there will be a warning that spoilers are ahead, and a summary of what you skipped at the end.


	18. Chapter 18

“Can't believe you caught two rebels!” The Galra on the video feed smiled. He was bigger than the other Galra, if only for the fact that he probably didn't need to be the lean mean fighting machine that the Galra were required to be. Even Hunk mentioned that Sal was bigger compared to the others. “What do they look like?”

The camera panned over to the two muzzled humans. The lighter skinned one waved, hands tied.

The Galra on the screen gasped. “The space pirates teamed up with the rebels!”

Of course, Lance couldn't correct the poor fellow. Muzzled and all. Lotor didn't enjoy the thought of Lance and Matt plotting, not after what happened last time they freely conversed in front of the Galra.

It was a moment of silence between the humans as the Galrans spoke. Then Matt, just a little bored, started to hum.

Of course he had to hum to _Allstar_.

They hummed song after, pretending to do the lyrics. Disney, musicals, and just classic road trip songs. They had gotten to their 35th bottle of some mysterious liquid that were entirely conflicting (Lance was humming about Vodka while Matt hummed about some kind of space milk) when the door burst open.

Lotor.

He watched silently as guards took them to two separate ships. Matt was trying to reach for Lance, and Lance was trying to reach for Matt. Matt was totally still humming, but to that song from Titanic.

The door slammed behind Matt, and he was strapped down to the floor in seconds.

It was going to be a _looong_ ride.

* * *

Lotor grabbed Lance’s chin, forcing him to look up. He was glad for the mullet, so he wouldn't get spat on.

The mullet was designed by the druids, at the beginning of the empire. It paralyzes the muscles of the lower jaw, so they can’t say a word. He was lucky to find these in storage, since the majority were destroyed or broken decaphebes ago.

“Listen here you pathetic runt of a creature,” Lotor missed, inches from his nose. “You will not be getting away this time. You will join me and my empire or die in the arena. Do I make myself clear?”

He turned off Lance’s muzzle. “You can speak now.”

Lance cleared his throat, testing if he could finally move it. “I would tell you to suck a cock, but we both know you’re not usually a good bottom. And an even worse to-”

 

  
_Slap_

 

  
Lance’s cheek was red, and he began to reach for it to. Except Lotor grabbed his chin again, shoving him to the ground.

“You will submit to me!”

Lance just chuckled. “Oh honey, I already did.”

* * *

Three days of waiting for any news from Lance. Three days of literal and metaphoric torture.

They stripped him down, and forced him into ancient rebel armor. They pinned him against a cell wall, the glowing chains keeping him from moving.

They pushed a button on his helmet, and no sound could come out. He tried screaming, crying, begging. Anything to get a sound out.

There was a day of that. No food, no water. Just screams and cries unheard.

On day two, another prisoner was thrown into the cell. He could see clearly who it was, and no matter what he did he couldn't be heard. He squirmed against his bindings, crying at what he saw.

“You keep me in that damned outfit for weeks and suddenly put it on another?” The man screamed, receiving no recognition of even being heard. “Making me watch how I was for weeks?”

He punched the bar, screaming at his loudest. Even Matt was getting scared.

Shiro sat down with his back against the bars, head in his hands. Nightmares flashing behind his eyelids.

* * *

Time doesn't exist in the Astral Plane. What felt like years suddenly feels like seconds, and what felt like seconds suddenly feels like years.

He wasn't fighting, just watching.

Watching as Zarkon shriveled.

Zarkon started his usual self, but asleep. Atop his throne, sitting like a rod. Unmoving for ages.

He watched as his skin dissolved.

He watched as he was left a skeleton.

He watched as the skeleton slowly turned to dust.

Then a laughing voice, sweeping away the ashes in a cloud, swirling around the base.

“Come,” the voice beckoned, taking form as the silhouette of an Altean. “Return to the living, Takashi.”

He regrets ever taking that hand.

* * *

Lance spent the first day trapped in a room with Lotor. Forced to change out of his Paladin clothes, and put on a Galran uniform. The thing was miserably itchy.

His muzzle stayed on the whole time, so no matter what Lotor did he couldn't verbally complain.

Lotor enjoyed it a little too much, talking endlessly about his plans once Voltron was destroyed.

Lance tuned it out three seconds into the one-sided conversation, and looked around the room. It was even grander than the room back on the ship he was trapped in for weeks. And the bed was big enough if you went under the blanket you would need a map to find the nearest edge.

No windows. The only door was the one they entered through. Just a bed, what appeared to be a desk completely empty, and a holographic image of Lotor, the type you would see over a roaring fire in some mansion of the villain in a movie.

Fits Lotor perfectly.

Suddenly something drew his attention back to the conversation. “-your friends are destroyed, you will be useless as well. I suppose I could keep you as a trophy of the late Legend of Voltron.”

Their escape couldn't come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a late birthday present to myself! Tried to post this last night, but I got home almost at midnight.
> 
> I'm aiming for two chapters left, but it might end up as three for a cliffhanger I'm planning. Let's see! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a spoiler for the season 3 trailer and sneak peak at the very first section. If you choose to skip that is the only section impacted and will impact the plot of the next chapter. There is a description at the very end of the end notes if needed.

Lance was locked in the top most viewing room. He barely remembered anything after the first day, just flashes here and there. He was slightly glad for it, but knew that whatever happened was horrible.

The druids did something to him. Something worse than what they did to him with that tracker thing. Something worse than Shiro’s arm, or even Matt’s eye.

He just didn't want to know what it was.

Down below, he could hear the crowd roaring with chatter. It was a large enough stadium, but it felt more like white noise.

Suddenly, the roaring ceased. The glass turned into a partial screen, zooming into the lone Galra in the center of the arena.

Too small to be like any of the other Galra.

Lotor.

He turned away from the screen, shaking as he covered his mouth.

Lotor had practiced his speech for hours on him. He knew every line by heart. Every word mingled with screams.

“My father” _zap_ “built this empire” _zap_ “on the backs” _zap_ “of resemblance.”

He began to tune it out, rocking back and forth. _Please let it end, please please please._

“... will be crushed!” If earlier was the roar of a waterfall, this was the roar of standing underneath a rocket lifting off. He covered his ears, and wondered how anyone could stand the noise down below.

“Now I present to you, the legendary Champion of Voltron!”

Lance finally turned around, looking at the screen. Shiro, wearing the same clothes as the slaves they rescued early in the days of Voltron, was shoved out.

He looked a little worse for wear, but still amazing. A new scar was across his cheek, but no new limbs or anything. They hadn't messed with him physically as much this time around.

He looked around before glaring up at where Lance was watching, sending up a middle finger. Lance knew that it must of been where Zarkon sat.

Now it was just an empty spot for a prized prisoner.

“And a newcomer to our games here! None other than the leader of the Resistance himself!”

The games were about to begin.

* * *

**S T A L L**

Matt nodded his eyes before being shoved into the crowd himself.

It wasn't like he could actually tell Shiro what was happening. He tried everything to get Shiro to understand, but either he didn't recognize the Morse code or he has gone deaf.

But now his hands were free, and he was coming up with a plan on the fly.

Maybe he could do something only humans would recognize?

He smiled to himself as his brain went into overdrive, mentally orchestrating his plan before it was cut off by a hand hitting the pillar next to him.

“I don't want to fight you, but try to look like it!” Shiro harshly whispered before kicking the wind out of Matt.

That'll hurt in the morning.

It's not very likely of him to do his original plan of getting the crowd to start to do the tune to _We Will Rock You_ and doing an air guitar.

He just needed to get far enough away that it would be a reasonable move to make.

Matt faked a punch before sprinting to the other end, making the crowd laugh. Good, put on a show, makes them more interested.

Once far enough away, Shiro stalked his way towards Matt. His heart was racing as he thought of every generic line dance ever.

So he started doing the Macarena.

Shiro stopped and had to cover his laugh. He stared up at the sky for a solid second, probably breathing with relief.

If there’s one thing that only a human would do, is shake their butt to a song not even playing.

But he did need to stall for time. Until he could properly get out of the helmet.

So rather than turn, he roundhouse kicked his friend in the cheek.

Sorry, Shiro.

* * *

“Hunk, how’s waking up the Black Lion going?” Keith whispered over the comm.

“Not so hot,” the Samoan groaned. “Managed to get the shields down but she isn't responding to Yellow.”

Keith sighed. “We’ll be fine without her, then. Just get in your Lion and wait for Pidge’s signal.”

“Thirty more seconds,” Pidge counted. “Err, make that three minutes. How’s Shiro doing?”

Keith was watching the fight from the stands, having covered himself in purple face paint to look more half-Galran. He was shoved around a lot and teased, but still let in.

“Just got roundhoused with the Macarena.”

Hunk’s comm started to laugh. “I would of loved to see that! So does he know that it's Matt?”

“Probably not. He’s wearing Resistance armor. Oh! And Shiro just just used his arm to climb a pillar! Damn that's actually really smart.”

“I've located Lance!” Pidge suddenly cheered. “He’s in the emperor’s box. I don't know if he’s alone.”

“Pidge and I got the fighters, you get Lance.” Hunk was already in his lion, strapped in and ready to wormhole to them.

The fight was being broadcast to the whole universe under Galran control. The main communications hub was infiltrated by the Green Lion under camouflage an hour ago, and set on a timer for the signal when ready.

And Keith was wondering the arena with Kolivan and three other Blade members for a day. Watching the spectacle unfold. Building up to today.

Keith wasn't sitting anywhere near them. They would all try and get as many prisoners out and into the Castle as fast as they could before it exploded.

Thank you Hunk for building space goo C4.

He got up from his seat and started making his way to the elevators. No use wasting time.

* * *

**1 0 T I C K S**

Matt took a deep breath before jumping up and grabbing Shiro’s leg, dragging him off the pillar and onto the floor.

**9**

Matt wrestled Shiro so the Paladin was underneath him, between his thighs. He could hear the crowd’s thirst for blood outside his helmet.

**8**

He fumbled with every button on his helmet, until it finally fell off.

**7**

“M-Matt?”

**6**

“What are you doing in the arena?” Shiro asked, having stopped squirming.

**5**

“Saving your ass, Takashi,” Matt smiled.

**4**

“You’re with the Rebels now?” Shiro asked, ignoring the fast approaching Galran soldiers.

**3**

“Just cover your head!” Matt yelled, laying down on top of him to cover as much as he could before two words scrolled across his vision in bright green.

**G A M E**   
**O V E R**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 11 people voted and it has been decided... we will have a sequel! Thank you to everyone who wishes to keep reading this, no matter how confusing it must be to explain to others (I know I struggle explaining it).
> 
> I'm planning one more chapter, and it will be a very long one. Got to wrap it up enough to have every character perfectly in place.
> 
> **FOR THOSE WHO DONT WANT SPOILERS**  
> Lance was tortured somehow, and the Druids did "something" worse to him than they did to Matt or Shiro.
> 
> Oh and Shiro flips off the emperor's seat, where Lance is being held.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hold the elevator!” A purple hand shot through the gap, and a smiling little halfling flung himself in. “Thanks for waiting.”

The full blooded Galra rocked on his heels, watching the elevator’s number go up. “So you the, uh, emperor’s son, huh?”

“I'm the emperor now,” the halfbreed corrected.

The Galra nodded. “That's a lot of responsibility to take. You handling it well?”

The mutt shrugged. “I mean, I permanently took Voltron out of commission, so there’s that.”

Whistling with fake astonishment, the Galra headed off the elevator. “Well, it was, uh, a nice conversation.”

This left the impure in the elevator, bouncing with joy.

He had defeated Voltron.

The Black Paladin was to be killed later today, either by a swarm of sentries or his own friend. The Rebel leader would face the same fate. The Blue Lion was under his control, and with the help of the druids, slowly opening up to him.

And Lance, sweet Lance, was his to do with as he pleases.

_Ding_

On the other side of the elevator was a human, purple face paint smudged with sweat. Dragging a destroyed sentry behind a pillar where three others were already destroyed.

“Ummm… hello?” The Human waved slightly at Lotor, reaching for his back.

And pulled out a Blade, growing to full length.

Correction to the human portion: Marmoran.

_BOOOOOOM_

* * *

Matt struggled to his feet, helping Shiro up. The two were thankfully unharmed, but it was a loud noise they just heard.

“Katie we agreed to Miley Cyrus!” Matt complained, running towards the Green Lion where extra weapons were stored.

“You agreed to Miley Cyrus. We agreed Deadpool.”

Of course the rap song that everyone now knows as Deadpool’s theme was the first thing aliens heard upon learning about Earth culture. Mixed in with all the fuckings and the motherfuckers.

Shiro was dazed by everything going on. There was a hole filled with a lion, and Pidge just booming their voice over the intercom to talk to their brother.

Who was a rebel leader.

And was working with Voltron.

Fight now, questions later.

“Black’s outside waiting for you, Shiro. Welcome back.”

“It's good to be back,” Shiro smiled.

* * *

“Unhand me, you heathen!” Lotor screamed, trying to kick at Keith.

“Oh hush it,” Keith gave his side a good kick before opening the door.

Lance was practically glued to the window, watching everything below. He was cheering every time some sentry got punched, and rapping along like it was nothing.

“Lance?” Keith whispered, heart pounding.

The Cuban looked like shit. A tattered Galran cape covered his shoulders. Armor was covering every inch of his skin up to his jaw line.

Hearing the door open, Lance tensed, slowly turning around.

His eyes lit up with recognition, and he ran to Keith and wrapped his arms around him.

“Let's get Blue back,” Keith smiled, before grabbing Lance’s wrist and heading out the door.

What he saw was one of the most disgusting things he’s ever seen. Half way through transforming into Galra form, Lotor was screaming bloody murder.

“Run!” Lance screamed as he dragged Keith towards a stairwell.

* * *

Pidge was off to the side with Matt, trying to coax a sentry into spilling the location of the Blue Lion. They knew it was in the building, but it was a very large building.

Shiro was in the Green Lion, firing at anything that would cause harm to the two.

“Room 655431A,” the sentry finally produced.

“Matt did you catch that?” Pidge asked as she ran back to the Green Lion.

“Finding its location. Inform Keith to meet us down here ASAP.”

* * *

Lance was going through the twists and turns, panting as he dragged Keith behind him. Slowing down from the armor.

The door several floors up crashed open, and he heard Lotor scream for blood.

Without thought, Lance shoved open a door and threw himself and Keith inside.

Back when Lance was still on Earth, he would do anything to make it to the Garrison it felt like. Everyone who got in was so much better than him, he had to. He was the star of the cross country, swim, and track team at his local high school. Things that didn't require a team to be noticed, just you. Alone.

But he always hated going alone. But he had to, in case a team dragged him down. Plus he was just good at running and swimming.

As he was running, he fell back into his old habits, eventually letting go of Keith. The armor was just too much on him.

Keith grabbed his wrist and turned a corner, into a narrow hallway.

They leaned against the wall and huffed for breath, listening as best they could for Lotor. When nothing came, Lance slowly began to sit.

“Take off your armor,” Keith demanded.

Not a second of hesitation. Lance stripped until he was only wearing what felt like leggings, only covering his privates.

“Glad to have you back,” Keith smiled, hitting Lance’s shoulder lightly.

“I was gone three days, not much can happen in three days.”

“Enough did, though.”

* * *

“My Lord,” a soldier ran up to Lotor, kneeling before him. “We are unable to find the Red and Blue Paladins. Shall we enter lockdown?”

“Yes. Send sentries onto each floor.” A pause, all to long. “Off the books, move the Blue Lion. Do not notify anyone where to until after the rebel has been captured.”

“Vrepit Sa.”

* * *

Blue lights began flashing, and loud crashing down the halls.

“Lance, any clue what's happening?”

The Cuban slowly nodded. “They locked us in.”

* * *

“Lone Ranger, can you hear me?” Matt said into the comm. “I found a route to the Blue Lion!”

“Great. Is it on the - Lance, what floor are we even on? … Is it on floor 778ZT8?”

“Afraid not. What’s happening?”

There was a pause for a second, before Keith took a deep breath.

“Just confirmed it. We’re trapped on the floor. All exits are locked. Any clue how to get around it?”

The Lions were out in space by now, floating around and waiting for the ships.

“Hang tight, I'll find you a way out of there.”

* * *

It had been over an hour since they last talked to Matt. The comm link disappeared mid sentence as he was giving them some sort of warning.

Something about a teleduv.

By now the sentries were in full force, roaming the halls.

Lance was able to find a cabinet the two could fit in, but they were pressed against each other rather uncomfortably.

“Get your elbow out of my pec,” Lance whispered harshly.

“Since when did you have pecs?”

“I've always had them, nimrod.”

“You were jacked off even as a ba-”

Keith was cut off my Lance’s hand, as it flew up to cover his mouth.

Just outside the door to the cabinet, three sentries passed in the span of an earth minute.

Weren't there only three originally?

They were retreating.

After what felt like decaphebes, the duo crawled out and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Did you ever get the location of Blue before you got cut off?”

Keith shook his head, and Lance cussed in Altean.

“And we don't have Pidge to hack in to find out…” Lance complained, resting his head in his hands.

* * *

Of course Lotor was trying to just get the two out of hiding. He knew no one except those inferior Paladins and a few of the audience had left through that hole.

But he had two Paladins to play with.

His two new toys.

* * *

It didn't take long to wander back to the stairs, where they kept making their way down.

Surely they kept a Lion of Voltron in the hangar? Where else would it fit?

Apparently not the stairwell.

They didn't even make it four floors before they were being chased once more.

They turned down a corridor, and straight into the arms of awaiting sentries.

* * *

Looking back, Keith hated every second of this day. More so than he hated it then.

Back then, all he cared was Lance was safe and Voltron would be back together. Shiro and Lance. Both were back.

But then they got captured.

After the cabinet escape, his memory starts to lack. He was sure he got hit on the head, but doesn't remember when or how. Or even what hit him.

He remembers the cold floor hitting his cheek. He remembers the knee against his spine as he was handcuffed.

He remembers Lotor grabbing Lance’s chin and telling him that if he attempts to escape again that he wouldn't survive the lack of air.

He remembers Lance fighting his sentries with no avail while he was marched off to who knows where.

He remembers Lance getting free for a second, just a second, and running back towards him.

He remembers Lotor sighing and demanding Lance be returned to the clothes he was in when Keith was discovered.

He remembers Lotor ceremoniously putting on a helmet on Lance, who was now bound and gagged.

He remembers his eyes.

He remembers his smile.

He remembers his teasing and rivalry.

He doesn't remember his screams as he was thrown into the airlock.

He doesn't remember his own tears and pleas as the numbers counted down.

He doesn't want to remember his body unmoving in the vacuum.

But that's all he thinks about every time he sees Lotor.

That's all that will ever play behind his eyelids at night.

He won't forget him no matter what he must do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't the end!! There will be a sequel that will begin to be published in late May early June.
> 
> Please feel free to send all your hate about the ending to the comments. I would love to hear you agony over this Langst.
> 
> There will be minor touch ups to early chapter formatting, so just be aware.


	21. Sequel preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special preview of the first chapter to the sequel, to begin publishing this August.

Space isn't as bad as people might think. Yeah, it’s cold, and no one can hear you scream, but at least it gives you time to reflect on your thoughts.

Like the fact he probably shouldn't have fucked Lotor.

Lance buried his face in his hands, groaning at the thought. He really fucked up this time. He really did.

But was it really his fault? He was drugged with something or other, which made him crave everything about Lotor. His presence, his very touch sent him on a high.

Voltron was powerless without Shiro, and even worse off with both Shiro and himself missing. Now, despite having Shiro back, he was missing.

And he wasn't sure if Keith made it out.

Oh crap, Keith. Last he saw was Keith crying and trying to crack the glass of the airlock with his bare hands. Being held back by the sentries.

The suit left him paralyzed for a few Vargas as the airlock opened. He was just staring, watching nothing as the time passed.

Was it already an Earthen hour? There wasn't a clock in his helmet or anything, just a warning of how much oxygen he had left.

It wasn't much.

They left him behind forever ago, as they traveled from the colosseum to a small pod and teleduved their way elsewhere. It was painful watching them.

The Lions left a while ago, too. Only the soldiers would have survived the accidental vacuum they created, and sadly he was dressed as one.

Space sure is one mean roomba.

Lance giggled at that thought, looking down at the oxygen left. He’s practically suffocating.

He doesn't have much longer.

But he might as well go peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you ever so much for your patience! I'm sorry about the extended break, but I really needed to earn some money for college before that started.
> 
> This sequel will contain season 3 spoilers from the first few chapters, at least based on information available from San Diego Comic Con. I'm excited how this will explore Lotor as a character and how he runs things, and I may take some things from canon.
> 
> I am extatic for what I have planned for this first chapter, as well as the overall plot. Stay tuned! Once the chapter is up this chapter will be deleted exactly a week later.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! Just wanted to alert you to the fact that the first chapter of "Can't Swim, Please Drown" is up, and part of the series "Run, Run, Run" along with this one.

Can't Swim, Please Drown will feature season 3 spoilers starting the second chapter. I have big plans for this series.

This chapter will be removed along with the preview chapter on the Fourth.


End file.
